


14 segundos

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Genital Piercing, Humor, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que lo fuera, y aunque lo intentara, no se sentía parte de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 segundos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado entre los capítulos 122 al 140 más o menos (del anime), cuando Ichigo va en busca de los Vizard para que lo ayuden a controlar su Hollow interno. Más que nada, al final del fic, se sitúa en los momentos previos en los que Kurosaki desesperado quiere ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, y antes de su pelea con Grimmjow.
> 
> Lo que sí, si no vieron hasta el capítulo 205 del animé, les recomiendo que no lo lean. Igual no es un gran spoiler lo que hago, pero por ahí desconciertan algunas afirmaciones. Si no entendieron un sorongo lo que dije, lean y listo (a veces me enredo solita).
> 
> ¿A alguien más le gusta Shinji? Porque hasta ahora no me encontré con nadie que le gustase =(
> 
>  **Una previa aclaración** : El dialecto kansai (que es una región de Japón) es el que se utiliza en Osaka (una ciudad de dicho país) y es el que tanto Hiyori como Shinji hablan. Como sucede en tooodos los países, cuando uno no está acostumbrado a un determinado tono éste causa extrañeza y a veces risa. En mi país la tonada cordobesa, a nosotros, los boenarenses y a la mayoría de los argentinos, nos causa simpatía.
> 
> Para la mayoría de los japoneses el dialecto kansai es similar. Para darse una idea, sólo piensen en aquella tonada que en su país origen les cause gracia. Esto es para que comprendan un poco algunas acotaciones respecto al tono que utiliza Shinji.
> 
> Será la ventaja de conocer el idioma (y que mi primera sensei hablase kansai) pero en verdad es una tonada muy divertida, alargan las palabras y la "i" es muy pronunciada. Por dar un ejemplo, reloj en japonés se dice "tokei", sin embargo se pronuncia habitualmente "tokee" ya que la "i" seguida de la "e" alarga esta ultima vocal. Los originarios de Osaka (y demás prefecturas que integran la región Kansai) pronuncian esa "i" causando extrañeza en quien la oye.
> 
> En animé, los personajes que manejan este dialecto, suelen ser muy divertidos.
> 
> Eso es todo, perdón por aburrirlos, pero quería aclararselos para que tuviese más sentido.

El chico de cabellera naranja suspiró agotado, se masajeó la nuca y estiró los brazos sintiéndolos contracturados. Buscó con la mirada un lugar apartado del grupo de Vizard para poder estar a solas. Por mucho que lo fuera, y aunque lo intentara, no se sentía parte de ellos. Por fortuna su déspota nueva maestra " _tenía cosas muy importantes por hacer_ ". No especificó qué, ni tampoco Kurosaki preguntó (y mucho menos le importaba saberlo). Suficiente con tener unos minutos, horas, segundos -lo que fuese- de descanso.

  
Se sintió desconcertado, en ese campo de batalla artificial no había noción de tiempo, así que no supo si era de noche o aún de día. Divisó un lugar idóneo para echarse a dormitar un rato y se escabulló hasta allí sin que nadie reparase en su distanciamiento. Porque a decir verdad al resto tampoco le urgía la presencia del shinigami sustituto.

  
Cuando se sentó sobre el suelo, con las piernas encogidas, notó algo que le molestaba en el vientre. Lo recordó y hurgó entre su kurogi hasta que dio con el pequeño libro-revista de tapa negra. Lo abrió con pereza, al azar, sin verdaderas intenciones de leerlo. Por empezar él no era un tipo dado a la lectura y mucho menos de ese género. Que no era un pervertido. Aun así Lisa se empecinaba en prestarle libros y recomendárselos. Ichigo aceptaba solo por cortesía, pero era sincero hasta la médula.

 

" _No lo voy a leer_ ", solía decirle mientras la dama fruncía la frente dando pomposa la vuelta para ignorar sus palabras. ¿Por qué se los quedaba, entonces, si no pensaba leerlos? ¡Ah! Uno de los grandes enigmas del universo. Le llamó la atención el formato; si bien eran historias, el prólogo acusaba que eran ciento por ciento reales: " _Relatos_ " escritos por personas comunes que mandaban a la dirección de la editorial.

  
¿Qué clase de individuo civilizado podía escribir semejantes guarradas y encima compartirlo con otras personas? El chico negó con la cabeza asombrado y comenzó a leer con desgano las primeras líneas:

" _Actualmente soy un hombre casado, con una hija preciosa y una mujer tan hermosa como ella_ ".

Kurosaki elevó las cejas sorprendido por como, teóricamente un relato sexual, comenzaba. Quizás Yadoumaru se había equivocado y en cambio le había dado un libro de " _otra clase_ ". Volvió con un poco más de interés la vista a las líneas y continuó:

" _Desde ya que mi familia -mi esposa- no sabe nada de mis tendencias ocultas. Y creí que sería interesante contar como me inicié sexualmente y el origen de mi gusto por los dos sexos_ "

El shinigami sustituto susurró un " _maldición_ " de pura indignación al mismo tiempo que elevó la mirada al cielo artificial. Sin embargo la forma en la que estaba narrado no le causaba tanto rechazó como creyó que lo haría; de hecho, aunque no quiso admitirlo ni nunca lo haría, le provocó una honda curiosidad.

" _Tenía catorce años y vivía en una casa de corredor con varios departamentos. Al lado de la mía se estaba construyendo un enorme edificio a una velocidad pasmosamente lenta, lo cual me daba un buen sitio donde escabullirme. Ya para esa época no jugaba tanto (uno crece), había cambiado los juegos por otras actividades más acordes a mi edad... me masturbaba. Y el desolado edificio me daba la privacidad para hacerlo a mis anchas_."

Ichigo tomó aire y para cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba totalmente sumergido en la lectura. Se había perdido entre líneas bien redactadas que no causaban mayores sobresaltos; pero no había notado un detalle, o mejor es decir que había olvidado lo que en las primeras estrofas el relator confesaba, y es por ello que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el -hasta entonces- casto e inofensivo relato presentó a un hombre maduro en la historia.

Pero no. Si creyeron que en ese punto el chico de cabello exótico dejó de leer... no. No lo hizo.

" _Eran evidentes las intenciones del hombre que me había pescado en plena masturbación, pero no sé porqué razón no me fui y le seguí la charla. Resueltamente se acercó y se agachó un poco, me levantó el pantalón corto y como era bastante amplio aprovechó para palpar el muslo subiendo hasta la altura de la ingle._

— _¡Que piel más suave y blanca tienes, niño!_ ".

A medida que se sumergía más y más en la lectura, algo junto a esa natural curiosidad juvenil comenzó a despertar en su interior. Y en su exterior también. Muy similar a esa sensación que experimentó tiempo atrás gracias a las habilidosas manos de Hanatarou; quien, desde ya, no había tenido la intención de causarle esas particulares cosquillas en el vientre, pero sus heridas que necesitaban una curación, lamentablemente llegaban hasta por debajo del ombligo.

  
No era el lugar, ni el contexto, ni la persona para ponerse " _así_ ", pero fue más fuerte que Ichigo: Las manos de Yamada, que sólo tenían las intenciones de curar, le despertaron un hondo deseo. Si el curador se dio cuenta o no del estado del shinigami sustituto, eso jamás lo supo. Ni tampoco iba a preguntárselo. Había sido una de las tantas veces en las que un roce, imagen o pensamiento le causaba esa desesperante sensación.

Excitación. No era más que eso.

Para cuando se encontraba en la mejor parte del relato (l _éase: la escena de sexo explicito... y gay_ ) notó que una sombra opacaba las hojas del pequeño libro. Absorto en la lectura, con sumo fastidio elevó la cabeza para quejarse por la inoportuna posición del sujeto; sin embargo, notando la clase de compendio que tenía entre las manos y a la persona que le había interrumpido, reaccionó de una forma muy infantil y graciosa.

—¡Hirako! —Escondió el tomo, o intentó hacerlo, de una manera tan obvia y evidente que logró hacer que Shinji reparase en el libro al que no le había dado la más mínima atención— ¡¿M-me buscabas?! —inquirió nervioso, ocultando el título de la tapa con la mano.  
—Ese libro... —pronunció el Vizard introduciéndose el dedo índice dentro de la oreja para rascarse. En ese momento Ichigo palideció, no solo por la expresión seria del otro, sino por verse obligado a tener que hablar al respecto.

—¿Éste? —señaló distraído, buscando desentenderse del asunto.  
—Se terminó el descanso —acusó con gravedad para luego sonreír ampliamente—. El segundo relato está mejor.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó.  
—Es sobre militares —explicó gestual y sumamente natural—; me encantan los relatos de militares, no sé por qué. —La forma esencialmente divertida de su dialecto kansai haría reír a cualquier japonés desacostumbrado al tono, pero pese a esa particular e innata manera que tenía de hablar, no le causó la mas mínima gracia al otro. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos dio la vuelta y muy campante se alejó advirtiéndole a los gritos—: Apúrate Ichigo o Hiyori se enojará.

La respiración de Kurosaki se agitó seriamente, su corazón palpitó con furia y no pudo volver en sí hasta pasado unos cuantos segundos. Guardó el ejemplar de Lisa entre sus prendas y se puso de pie acomodándose la ropa. Los ojos de Shinji se le quedaron grabados en la mente, la mirada y la forma de decir, tan resuelto, aquellas palabras. ¿Hubo una doble intención detrás de ello?

Cabía admitir que el Vizard sorprendido estaba. No esperaba encontrarse al adolescente inocentón leyendo ese tipo de literatura (leyendo "nada", mejor es decir), pero ¿había sido necesaria su acotación? La cabeza de Ichigo daba vueltas, las hormonas revolucionadas de por sí al tratarse de un púber ahora estaban gritando " _anarquía_ " dentro de su cuerpo.

Quizás no había habido ninguna intención detrás de las palabras del ex shinigami, pero fue suficiente para martirizar al más joven. Porque hay una sola razón para decir algo así: Para " _informar_ " educadamente al otro las preferencias sexuales de uno. Eso, o al Vizard le importaba poco lo que la gente opinara al respecto. Y en tal caso ¿qué le importaba a Ichigo lo gustos de ese sujeto?

 

No era de su incumbencia. Kurosaki prefirió aferrarse y quedarse con esa última idea en la cabeza. Iluso si realmente creyó que ese detalle no le importaba o siquiera perturbaba, ya que desde ese día las cosas cambiaron... rotundamente. O era la prodigiosa e inquieta imaginación del shinigami sustituto que le hacía jugar malas pasadas; como fuera, al menos de su parte había cierta tensión cuando estaba con Shinji. Ese tipo de tensión que incomoda, altera y exaspera no sólo el alma sino también el cuerpo.

Tensión sexual entre ambos, sobre todo cuando por efímeros momentos quedaban a solas. No. Hirako no lo miraba con otros ojos, no se acercaba a él con malsanas intenciones, ni posaba la vista con pensamientos indecorosos sobre la figura del chico; pero éste estaba convencido de que sí, pues ¿por qué otra razón el rubio se comportaría de esa forma tan resuelta con él? Algo no le cerraba en la ecuación.

  
¡Pero no! No era momento para discurrir en esas cuestiones, él estaba allí con esos Vizard por una razón muy importante. No podía permitirse, por muy joven que fuera o por muy necesitado que estuviera, cavilar esas estupideces. ¡Que ni siquiera le gustaba el tipo! Corrección: Ni siquiera le gustaban _los_ tipos. O eso pensaba él. Al menos hasta la fecha nadie le había demostrado lo contrario.

  
Dicen que “primero hay que probar para saber” y que “nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber". Así que buscó la concentración necesaria para poder resistir los golpes de Sarugaki. Durante unos días el auto engaño funcionó a la perfección, pero ¿por qué Shinji tenía que estar viendo su entrenamiento? ¿No tenía nada mejor qué hacer que trastornarlo con su presencia?

¡¿Por qué, Dios, tuvo que haberle encontrado leyendo ese libro?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE HACER ESA INNECESARIA ACOTACIÓN! Un deseo innato que todos los seres vivos poseemos, pero que recién desarrollamos cuando nuestros cuerpos están maduros, comenzó a despertar en el shinigami sustituto; un deseo desbordante, sofocante, que él había probado tiempo atrás. Sólo que la situación le había aterrado en profundidad impidiéndole gozar.

  
Dejando de lado la sorpresa que le dio encontrarse en una situación semejante con Renji, ni siquiera pudo hablarlo con él (ni tampoco hubiese querido) o reprochárselo ya que en teoría estaban durmiendo cuando pasó " _eso_ ". De tan solo recordarlo su pene se erguía de una manera amenazante; como el miembro de Abarai aquella noche en la que se quedaron a dormir todos en lo de Orihime luego de una íntima fiesta. Quien dice " _todos_ ", dice los amigos y compañeros de armas de la dueña de casa.

No había tenido la intención de dormir al lado de Renji, no lo había buscado. Hubiera preferido dormir con una chica (sí, aunque no lo admitiera siquiera frente a un espejo y estando a solas); pero Rukia e Inoue se habían encerrado en el cuarto de esta última alegando que los " _hombres_ " debían dormir en la sala. " _Hombres_ "... bueno, hablamos de Uryuu, Chaddo, Ichigo y Renji.

Aunque a mitad de la noche Ishida profesó que prefería irse a su casa pues la borrachera ya había pasado (no se lo imaginaban a Uryuu borracho y eso que había bebido una copita nada más y obligado por Orihime). Yasutora ya roncaba, Renji no tenía un lugar mejor donde ir e Ichigo tenía demasiado sueño como para ponerse de pie y regresar a su casa. Le daba pereza el sólo pensarlo.

Nada extraño para Kurosaki, hasta que pasado unos cuantos minutos una dureza le rozó los glúteos. Bien que pudo haberse dado la vuelta, colocarse boca arriba, boca abajo o cualquier otra posición para evitar momento tan embarazoso; pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando el pene endurecido de Renji se refregó de una forma que indicaba con claridad que su indecente propietario no estaba dormido. Eso o el sueño del pelirrojo era triple “x”.

El pobre shinigami sustituto se encontraba tan espantado con la situación que le tocaba en suerte vivir que se quedó quietito en su lugar, aferrando como un niño temeroso las sábanas del tatami improvisado con frazadas. Sólo atinó a pegarse más a Chaddo, como buscando amparo en el gigante que roncaba, cuando la situación se puso turbia y Renji ya comenzaba a gemir.

Ahí quedaron las cosas. Ese leve distanciamiento fue suficiente para que Abarai guardara compostura. Nunca se habló del tema, es más, se hizo de cuenta que nunca pasó. Ichigo intentó borrarse la idea de la cabeza, pero ese momento quedó grabado a fuego en su cuerpo. Cuerpo que ahora recibía los golpes de la rubia.

—¡Ichigo, idiota! ¡Presta atención! —exclamó la Vizard acusando con un dedo índice— ¡Eres patético! ¡Concéntrate!

La imagen de Renji se borró de inmediato ante las duras palabras de la ex shinigami. Y en cuanto pudo prestar atención a la pelea, apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos antes de recibir la patada de Hiyori y terminar estampado como figura decorativa en la pared. Cayó como bolsa de papa al suelo, y su zanpakutou se le escapó de la mano por el impacto. Con la máscara hecha añicos buscó ponerse de pie y seguir con el combate, pero la voz de Shinji quebró todos sus intentos de darle una soberana paliza a la muchachita.

—Ya... déjalo en paz al pobre.  
—¡Tú cállate, idiota, que no haces nada! —vociferó ella prácticamente escupiendo las palabras de la furia— ¡Soy yo quien lo entrena y yo decido cuándo parar!  
—Dale un descanso. Está que no puede má... ¡aaargh! —El cuerpo de Shinji giró de manera abrupta al recibir un chancletazo en la mejilla.  
—Estoy bien —susurró Ichigo ignorando la disputa, acostumbrado al "amor" que los otros dos se tenían—, puedo continuar.  
—¡No! —espetó Sarugaki cruzándose de brazos—. Por hoy terminamos.  
—Loca... _Tsk..._ —murmuró Hirako demasiado y peligrosamente cerca de su amiga—. ¿Quien te entiende? Idiota. —Sólo vio un puño acercándose a su nariz— ¡Ouch!

Y mientras ella le gritaba y Shinji se paraba la hemorragia nasal con una mano a la vez que con la otra se acariciaba la mejilla adolorida, Kurosaki aprovechó para alejarse. Se daría una buena ducha y comería algo antes de caer mortalmente desmayado en su tatami.

***

Cada uno, cual perro, tenía su lugar en ese enorme edificio abandonado. Claro que había comodidades, pero el sitio no dejaba de ser lo que era: un desolado monumento a lo inconcluso. A Ichigo le tocaba dormir en ese entonces en el piso inferior, las tres paredes que lo rodeaban lo separaban del siguiente cubículo donde estaban Hachigen. El resto se encontraba en la parte superior.

  
Se podía decir que el invitado dormía en la sala. No le importaban los detalles a Kurosaki, él estaba cómodo, pues lo primordial que era la privacidad, lo tuvo desde un inicio. Estaba cansado, con la mente y los músculos agotados. O eso creyó, pero un jovencito hormonal siempre tiene reservas, sobre todo cuando se trata de energía sexual. No podía dormirse, se encontraba inquieto, agitado... excitado.

No podía dejar de pensar en el día, día para nada excepcional y rutinario como siempre. Intentó concentrarse en su entrenamiento para distraer su mente perversa, pero más se acercaba a ese reciente recuerdo, con más insistencia también lo hacía la imagen de Shinji. Suspiró molesto. Para colmo sentir esa dureza en la entrepierna comenzaba a molestarlo profusamente y pensaba seriamente en arrancárselo para que dejara de hacerlo.

Por eso una mano, con lentitud, como pidiendo permiso, descendió hasta dar con el miembro sobre la fina tela de la ropa. Una caricia inocente, que no tuvo la verdadera intención de serlo, acabó por despertar del todo no sólo a su pene sino a todos sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que deslizó esa misma mano por debajo de las prendas hasta dar con la cálida piel, en un contacto directo y electrizante.

  
Comenzó a masturbarse con calma para no despertar sospechas. Los gemidos sofocados no le permitían respirar con normalidad, pero si dejaba de tensar los dientes y abría la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire seguramente acabaría por gemir escandalosamente. Intentó concentrarse en las imágenes y fantasías de siempre, pero no... hasta en eso Hirako le perturbaba. No podía siquiera masturbarse tranquilo y a su antojo, que hasta en sus fantasías más secretas, estaba presente.

   
Intentó de nuevo centrar su imaginación en Toushirou, pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, otra persona ocupaba ese lugar privilegiado. Lo que más miedo le dio, por decirlo de alguna forma, era la total perdida de control sobre las representaciones de sus pensamientos. Casi siempre, por no decir siempre, su quimera se centraba en manipular y someter al Capitán actual de décimo escuadrón; pero en cambio ahora era él, el sometido... y por ese tipo de acento raro, porte desgarbado y sonrisa de piano.

Tuvo miedo de reconocer que esos eran sus verdaderos deseos, aunque se rehusara con todo el poder de su reiatsu a admitirlo. Se molestó al inicio por estos pormenores, pero al final, luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, terminó por eyacular, abundante, en la mano. Cuando pudo recuperarse y volver en sí limpió y acomodó todo rastro de su crimen para, más relajado y tranquilo, poder conciliar un reparador sueño.

  
Hiyori era muy exigente y apenas el sol iluminase el derruido edificio lo despertaría a los gritos. Mejor era descansar y dejar de pensar tanto en esas cochinadas, había motivos mucho más relevantes que meditar. Y constantemente se repetía la razón por la que estaba allí: Para controlar a su Hollow interno. No para cojer con Shinji.

¿Y por qué no las dos cosas?

  
Ichigo recién comenzaba a madurar, a comprender sus deseos y por ende a manejarlos. Si lograba hacer eso con su Hollow interno, al cual en parte ya lo había dominado, se daría el lujo de pensar en otras cuestiones.

  
Pensar, mas no hacer.

   
Una cosa muy distinta era la fantasía y otra muy distinta la realidad. En la primera él era amo y señor, y si algo no le gustaba no hacía más que borrar de un plumazo esa utópica situación. Pero en la realidad no tenía control total de posibles sensaciones desagradables. Por eso estaba a años luces, realmente, de esperar dar un paso o siquiera insinuarle algo a Hirako.

  
Además había otro detalle... Estaba plenamente convencido de que NO le gustaba, que ni siquiera la gustaban los chicos, o al menos nunca había estado con uno. Que lo que le pasaba era algo de su mente, pasajero, producto de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese lugar con esos Vizards. Admitía sentir algo similar a la admiración por la fortaleza de Shinji, pero ni siquiera era verdadera admiración, por lo tanto no podía hablar de deseo.

¿Qué era entonces?

Lo que fuese que sea, se estaba tornando una obsesión. Sea lo que fuese, no le permitió en la mañana concentrarse en su entrenamiento como era debido, y esa rubia, que sin clemencias le quebraba a golpes la máscara exigiéndole más de su parte una y otra vez.

Maldito sea Shinji y su innecesaria acotación.

Lo que unas simples, irrelevantes, vacuas palabras habían logrado en el más joven. Era un hecho: Con Hirako cerca, Sarugaki lo molía a golpes. Por eso en su descanso optó por apartarse del grupo para descargar tensiones y estar más concentrado en su entrenamiento. Contradictorio, porque también le gastaba sus reservas de energía.

  
Atravesó, sin avisar y sin pedir permiso, la barrera de Hachi, caminó un buen trecho por el sólo hecho de caminar un rato y distraerse. Demasiadas presiones para un joven de su edad, demasiadas preocupaciones. Estaba agradecido con los Vizards por todo, pero esas inquietudes no se desvanecían sólo con aprender a controlar su Hollow o durar más tiempo con la máscara. Estaban de igual modo presentes. Así que ocupar su mente en otras cuestiones era hasta cierto punto gratificante.

  
Llegó a un desolado edificio de una sola planta y se cobijó en el. Se sentó desganado quitándose previamente el libro que escondía entre las ropas, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró por un breve momento los ojos. No tenía ganas de leer pese a que se había ocultado para hacerlo. Se acarició por encima de la tela de su hakama el miembro que últimamente siempre estaba a tono, sólo necesitaba de un ínfimo estimulo, visual o sensorial, para de inmediato despertar del todo.

 

Sus dedos apenas lo rozaron y así pasó, confirmándolo; pero el traje de shinigami que llevaba puesto era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no era tarea sencilla masturbarse con sigilo si tenía que atravesar tantas capas de tela, sin embargo en aquel lugar gozaba de una falsa tranquilidad, Hiyori tardaría en ir a buscarlo y nadie iría a conversar con él porque sí.

  
Con más confianza desató el obi logrando que la chaqueta se abriera inevitablemente y que la hakama quedara por fin liberada. Era eso lo que necesitaba para poder introducir una mano y retirar el pene del encierro. Movimientos rápidos y desesperantes, con la clara intención de eyacular lo más pronto posible para esconder las evidencias y regresar con el resto como si nada hubiera pasado. Algo mecánico y hasta cierto punto frío, pero sobradamente necesario.

  
Abrió los ojos en el momento álgido de su preciada labor para corroborar con pavor que alguien se acercaba. El eco de unos pasos así se lo indicaron. No tuvo tiempo para arreglar correctamente sus prendas, pero al menos alcanzó a cubrirse con la chaqueta a la que cerró ocultando la hombría aún erguida, justo antes de que Shinji se presentara ante él.

—¡Oh! Ichigo, estas aquí —prorrumpió el sujeto, alegre—, creo que... necesitas una mano —bromeó, demasiado divertido con la situación.  
—Hi-Hirako...

¿No pudo ser cualquier otro ser humano de los billones que habitaban la tierra? No. Tuvo que ser él quien tenía que aparecerse allí. ¿Qué explicarle? Se encontraba con un joven cuyas mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada no hacía más que completar el cuadro, y el obi a un costado haciéndole compañía a uno de los libros de Yadoumaru se mataba de risa.

  
En ese momento Kurosaki insultó interiormente a la Vizard en cuestión y su perversa literatura. Por más que el shinigami sustituto hubiese tenido la precaución de resguardar sus partes y arreglar sus prendas como correspondía, la escena y su porte tembloroso hablaba por sí solo. Intentó disimular, sin saber bien cómo actuar en un momento tan incómodo como ese.

—¿Para qué m-me buscabas, Hirako? —Desvió la mirada, pues los ojos del ex shinigami amenazaron con arrastrarlo al borde de una crisis de nervios.  
—Para darte sexo oral —respondió tajante y con tono obvio, serio desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, logrando que el otro posara una pavorosa mirada en su enjuta persona—. _Naaa_... —contradijo sonriendo generosamente, modificando todas las facciones duras en otras más serenas y amables—. Hiyori me mandó a buscarte... _Psh_... mandona —se quejó, porque siempre se quejaba de que la mocosa hubiese ocupado un lugar de líder que nunca nadie se lo había cedido. ¿Si todavía estuviesen en el Seireitei las cosas serian distintas? Pues no, aun siendo teniente Hiyori era mandona. La esencia de su naturaleza; y así todos la querían. O al menos así habían aprendido a quererla.

—Pero —contradijo Ichigo mas calmo— ahora tengo mi descanso.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. —Lo miró fijo, elevando las cejas en un gesto extraño, como si lo estuviese estudiando— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?  
—¿"Qué digo" de qué cosa? —se desconcertó notando que los latidos del corazón gradualmente volvían a la normalidad.  
—¿Te la chupo o no? —Y de nuevo esa expresión de formalidad en el rostro, como si estuviera dando una solución a un problema grave que debía ser atendido a la brevedad, en vez de un ofrecimiento carnal de esas características.

Y sí los latidos se habían regularizado, casi más se detienen por completo con pregunta tan osada y directa.

Instante de reflexión para Ichigo...

En su momento, cuando recibió un ofrecimiento similar por parte de Ikkaku se negó terminantemente. No sólo él estaba aterrado por la simple idea, o más bien avergonzado por haber sido avasallado de esa forma, sino que además -gran detalle- Madarame se encontraba más ebrio que cura en Navidad. Kurosaki, en ese entonces, era aun más inmaduro e inseguro respecto a esos delicados asuntos, pero allí frente a Hirako las cosas eran distintas.

  
Desde ese día en que se negó a la petición etílica del tercer puesto del onceavo escuadrón, la imagen de Yumichika engullendo risueño y feliz el miembro del pelado para, muy resuelto, " _enseñarle_ " como se hacía tan gratificante labor, no se le borró jamás de la mente, atormentándolo por unos cuantos meses y logrando que se arrepintiera, paulatinamente y con el correr de los días, de su apresurada respuesta.

  
En esta ocasión no se quedaría con las ganas; pero aunque quiso responderle a Shinji, la voz no le salió. Su garganta estaba cerrada, seca, obstruida, apenas podía respirar con dificultosa normalidad. El silencio del chico fue todo lo que necesitó el rubio para ser convencido; con suma calma se acercó al joven, desajustándose el nudo de la corbata blanca para ir desabrochando luego, en cada paso, los primeros botones de la camisa negra.

Se arrodilló, sin pronunciar palabra, frente al shinigami sustituto y, clavándole la mirada -obligándole a tener un contacto visual- apoyó la mano sobre las de él, que aferraban fuertemente el kurogi. Ichigo cedió con lentitud; el pecho se le contraía y relajaba con notoriedad. El miembro asomó, erecto y deseoso de esa particular caricia que el ex shinigami y su enorme boca le habían prometido darle.

  
Divertido, Shinji sacó la lengua mostrando un piercing, al mismo tiempo que tomó con una mano el cálido y rugoso miembro para masturbarlo con delicadeza, pero imprimiendo firmeza en el trato para así escuchar los primeros gemidos ahogados de su futuro amante. Kurosaki cerró los ojos porque era demasiado para él ver el momento exacto en el que Shinji engullese su pene.

Pudo sentir un tenue, pero asimismo perceptible beso en el glande que le provocó un pequeño espasmo, más de sorpresa que de otra cosa. Hirako siguió adelante después de estudiar detenidamente el miembro del menor y fue la lengua la que recorrió aquella zona para recoger las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Siguió a lo largo del tronco, yendo con insistencia y velocidad de arriba hacia abajo con la única intención de volverlo loco. Y así lo hizo. El adminículo erótico que el mayor llevaba en la lengua no hacía más que potenciar las percepciones en zona tan erógena, arrastrándolo al precipicio del orgasmo. Por eso mismo Hirako tragó todo el miembro, al menos una vez, antes de dejarlo tranquilo... pues tampoco iba a quedarse con las ganas de gozar por culpa de un pendejo hormonal y precoz.

  
El shinigami sustituto recién abrió los ojos cuando notó el alejamiento del otro para encontrarse con su rostro muy pegado al suyo. Intentó abrir la boca y decir algo, pero el rubio se le adelantó y, tomándolo de la nuca, aprovechó la pequeña abertura que habían hecho los labios para hundirle la lengua y robarle un beso. Ichigo pudo sentir el propio aroma y sabor de su pene en ese beso, beso que se tornó irremediablemente intenso.

Aunque creyó que aquello le desagradaría, por el contrario, los sentidos se le nublaron de satisfacción; y ese piercing, que en algún punto le causó aprensión, miedo o extrañeza no hacía más que crear una atmósfera sumamente sensual con contacto tan íntimo y corrupto. Esa fricción de bocas había sido abismalmente opuesto al que una tarde había tenido con Ishida. Un casto, nervioso, puro y superficial roce de labios que no se comparaba en nada con el beso que Hirako le estaba dando.

  
El ex capitán se separó de Kurosaki para, en un hábil movimiento, tomarlo de las piernas y jalarlo con brusquedad. Cuando la cabeza dio contra el piso, recién ahí, las palabras surgieron, presurosas y trémulas.

—¡H-Hirako!

Pero el mencionado sujeto se encontraba muy entretenido desabrochándose el cinturón. En cuanto el chico intentó poner resistencia, su amante le demostró quien mandaba allí quitándose los pantalones blancos. Ante esa escena, tontamente, el más joven se preguntó qué era lo que iba a pasar. Aún más importante: ¿Quería que pasara lo que fuese que iría a pasar? Se perdió en su mente, divagando, por lo que Hirako, que era mas decidido, veloz y despreocupado, le tomó ventaja.

—I-chi-go —canturreó sentándose sobre el susodicho para evitar una posible huida, y al tomar el miembro de éste entre las manos agregó—: Veamos si puedes durar más de diez segundos —bromeó guiando el pene hasta su propio orificio.

Aquello desconcertó al shinigami sustituto quien, con los ojos bien abiertos, sólo alcanzó a ver como su miembro se perdía con excesiva, dudosa y pavorosa facilidad en el interior de Shinji, a la vez que éste terminaba de desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto una figura delgada pero trabajada, cubierta de viejas cicatrices.

¿Aquello estaba pasando realmente? ¿De verdad?

Necesitaba alguien que se lo confirmara, un testigo presencial, porque Kurosaki no podía creer lo que vivía. Y gracias a esa posición pudo confirmar que en la lengua no era en el único lugar donde el rubio tenía un piercing. Aquello SÍ le dio algo de aprensión, sintió -como quien dice- en vez de vergüenza ajena, dolor ajeno. Desde ya que no dolía, por el contrario, proporcionaba sensaciones intensas, más para los demás que para su dueño.

  
Como si se tratara de un juego o un reto, el ex shinigami colocó el cronometro de su reloj y recién ahí comenzó a mover las caderas, desde un inicio sin contemplaciones ni titubeos, con el único fin de hacerle acabar rápida y estrepitosamente, dejando de lado su propio placer; placer que igual recibía, traduciéndose claramente en su miembro endurecido.

  
Ichigo se sintió enervado como nunca, aquello sin dudas era mil veces mejor que cualquier sesión de masturbación fogosa que hubiese tenido el privilegio de gozar en un pasado, pero todo transcurrió con pasmosa velocidad. Su miembro apresado en el interior del Vizard; escuchar sus propios gemidos haciendo eco en aquel galpón abandonado, y la mirada seria de Hirako, quien no dejaba de mover la cintura en un ir y venir morboso, hacían que todo intento de retener esas sensaciones para que durasen el mayor tiempo posible, fuera en vano.

  
Si la intención de esos furiosos vaivenes era hacerlo acabar rápido, lo consiguieron. La marea orgásmica fue imparable, el juego previo en soledad, sumado más tarde a la experta y libidinosa lengua de Shinji, sencillamente lo desbordaron y llegó al punto en el que fue imposible detener la explosión interna.

Catorces segundos.

Al menos Kurosaki pudo superar su record de transformación en otro " _campo_ ". Y aunque Shinji esperó que durase al menos treinta en aquella labor, supo que era demasiado pedir de su parte. Soltó un último gemido escandaloso para descargarse copiosamente en el interior del rubio, quien de inmediato salió del lugar quitándole por completo la hakama y, recostándose apenas sobre su cuerpo, se masturbó con celeridad a la altura de la ingle.

  
El joven aún se encontraba disfrutando las oleadas de placer que su cuerpo había experimentado con ese violento orgasmo, pero sintió la lengua del Vizard lamiéndole la oreja y gimiéndole en el oído. Éste tomó algo de distancia, lo suficiente para permitirle y regalarle al shinigami sustituto la visión de su semen volcánico, no obstante ubicó con habilidad el pene entre las nalgas de su amante para terminar con esa tarea en aquella inexplorada zona.

—¡Hirako, ¿qué demonios haces?! —reclamó al sentir la viscosidad entre los glúteos.  
— _Shhh_... que esto no termina aquí —entrecerró apenas los ojos y silenció al más joven juntando los labios con los suyos, antes de acomodar el pene en su orificio y empujar sin misericordia.

Pudo así, robándole ese beso, ahogar un grito masculino de dolor. El liquido seminal fue el lubricante perfecto en ese momento, aunque no el mas idóneo para alguien que probaba ese peculiar trato por primera vez; pero Shinji no tuvo piedad, y a decir verdad el shinigami sustituto deseó por ese lapso de tiempo y en sus fantasías nocturnas sentir la inclemencia de Hirako; al menos en ese momento, pese al abismal dolor, sólo quería sufrir esa pasión bestial en lo más profundo de su ser.

 

Sin embargo no obtuvo un segundo orgasmo, apenas pudo concentrarse para no desfallecer. Se sentía extraño, ajeno, como si ese cuerpo que era profanado y violentado no se tratara del suyo, aunque el dolor fuera bien tangible. Hirako nuevamente no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sus movimientos eran temerarios, incluso más que al inicio. Los gemidos y la mirada fija en el rostro enrojecido y agitado del chico dejaron en claro que era un tipo que no se andaba con vueltas.

Se hundió en su amante, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, buscando la tan ansiada eyaculación, gozando de la estreches del adolescente, con el que, para ser sinceros, no hubiera esperado encontrarse envuelto en tan erótica situación. De hecho ni siquiera había puesto la mirada en él; al menos hasta esa ocasión en que lo pescó masturbándose. Recién entonces, con Ichigo debajo de él, comprendió un poco por qué, cuando se quedaban a solas, el mocoso se mostraba tan irritable y extravagante.

  
Porque era _eso_ lo que en verdad quería. Lo que en ese instante le estaba dando con una insistencia rayana la insalubridad mental. Moralmente incorrecto. Cerró fugazmente los ojos, exhalando un quejido de inconmensurable deleite, aferrando los brazos del muchacho sin dejar de hundir los dedos en ellos, disfrutando con cada célula, cada fragmento de piel de su amante.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, recorriendo el recto camino de su pelo rubio, al mismo tiempo que se descargó, por fin y gracias al cielo, aliviando esa necesidad nacida desde lo más recóndito de su ente, apagando ese fuego interno que amenazó con quemarlo en vida. Se dejó caer de costado, boca arriba, permitiéndole a un suspiro exagerado surgir de su garganta seca.

—Oooooi... Ichigooo. —Se sentó sobre el piso frío y sucio para encarar con naturalidad la mirada del mentado muchacho—. Creo que superé tu tiempo —bromeó, mostrando la larga hilera de dientes en todo su esplendor. Pero Ichigo no respondió nada, se quedó observándolo con los ojos algo vacíos. Apenas parpadeó, como si recién volviera de un viaje astral—. ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí —susurró ladeando la cabeza con el fin de cortar con ese contacto visual.

Shinji se vistió con calma y en silencio, dándole lugar al otro para acomodar las ideas, ya que en apariencias ni siquiera tenía intenciones al menos de vestirse. Y se preguntó en qué pensaba el menor, aunque una parte de él comprendía su estado. Quizás había sido muy precipitado y lanzado de su parte, pero ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba los placeres de la carne! Urahara lo tenía muy desatendido.

—Ey, Ichigo —pronunció con gravedad, ya vestido—; ánimo hombre, que hay peores amantes que yo. Créeme.  
—No es eso —contradijo esbozando una sonrisa muy interna y poniéndose de pie.  
—Bueno, entonces: Ánimo hombre, que hay peores amantes que tú. Créeme —se corrigió con el mismo tono.  
—¡Tampoco es eso! —se molestó tomando con furia la hakama del suelo para colocárselo—. Es que —continuó mas calmo— yo quería esto.  
—¿Y entonces?  
—Nada.  
—No, ahora dilo —exigió en demasía curioso.  
—Que no quiero ser así —realizó un imperceptible mohín de disgusto, algo infantil y por ende... _tierno_.  
—¿Así cómo? —Hirako frunció la frente e inclinó la cabeza, extrañado como nunca ante esas palabras.  
—No quiero ser... _gay_ —dijo la última palabra en voz baja, como si se tratara de algún macabro secreto.  
—¡Ah! —exclamó a punto de romper a reír a carcajadas, pero por decoro hacia el otro no lo hizo—. Por esto no quiere decir que lo seas, y en tal caso no tiene nada de malo serlo. ¡Ja! Ichigo, aún eres muy joven, y el sexo es algo precioso. ¡Disfrútalo! En todo su esplendor.  
—Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un pervertido y maldito obsceno —afirmó luego de comprobarlo con el cuerpo escasos segundos atrás; y se concentró en el obi, ajustándolo.  
— _Tsk_... Otra vez se meten con mi apellido —arrugó la frente mostrando, cual amenaza canina, las primeras hileras de sus perlas.

Hirako dio la vuelta cuando terminó de calzarse los zapatos blancos y así vestido como si se tratara de un narcotraficante o recién salido de una película de gángsteres, se marchó, no sin antes acotar y dejar por firmada su filosofía de vida.

—Un vaso con agua y un polvo no se le niega a nadie, Ichigo. —Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese arrancado la risa fácil, pero el shinigami sustituto, otra vez, no estaba para reír. Aun así, el rubio enseguida varió la actitud falsamente seria y decente a una mucho más animada, y tenía motivos para estar de muy buen humor— ¡No me des las gracias por darte una " _mano_ ", que para eso están los amigos!

Kurosaki gruñó, no le había dado tiempo de gritarle algún insulto.

—Maldito pervertido —musitó intentando caminar para seguirle el paso, pero una punzada en su parte más privada le llevó a tomarse las nalgas con una mano.  
—¡Apúrate Ichigo! —La voz de Shinji se escuchaba lejana— ¡O Hiyori nos dará una paliza y nos dejará sin comer si llegamos más tarde!

No sólo había atravesado por momento tan doloroso, sino que aun le quedaba más tormento por delante con el entrenamiento de ella. Sonrió tenuemente porque, a pesar de su inexperiencia, Kurosaki comprendió algo muy importante en un momento de lucidez: Que aunque pasara el tiempo, aunque jamás volviera a ver a ese Vizard, y aun si de viejo la memoria le fallase, lo recordaría por siempre, pues ¿quién podría olvidar a su primer amante?

 

 

 **  
** Fin

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó escribirlo y me da MUCHA pena que no haya fics yaoi de Shinji (con quién sea), porque el tipo es genial._  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
